


I know I can't ....

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <i>I know I can’t take one more step towards you</i>, from Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri.</p>
<p>Also, prompt 2: the first line in the first song your itunes plays on shuffle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I know I can't ....

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _I know I can’t take one more step towards you_ , from Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri.
> 
> Also, prompt 2: the first line in the first song your itunes plays on shuffle.

I know I can’t leave,

but still, I can’t take that step

towards you, to face you,

to face our troubles.

 

I know I can’t let them be,

but still, I can’t take that step,

to finish them off, to fix this,

to fix our broken hearts.

 

I know I can’t break the spell,

but still, I can’t take that step,

to follow it, to let it be,

to let it be bewitched.


End file.
